Endorsement
by acemaclove88
Summary: Dean and Rory have broken up recently. Tristan is his arrogant, charming self. Rory wants to get back at Dean, so who does she use to do that? And does she go too far before he snaps? The way the scene in the Piano room should have gone! Fluff and plot. M


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. In fact, I pretty much own nothing :)

Chapter 1: Piano's set the mood

* * *

"Not now Tristan" Rory growled as she saw him coming towards her locker while she was getting her books out. That was the morning she had been denied taking the test because a deer hit her mothers car…the day she made a fool of herself in front of the entire class…Mr. Medina. The day she went off on Paris _and_ Tristan. She just wanted the ground to swallow her whole, knowing that with Madeline and Louise, the entire school would know by lunchtime.

"Mary…" he smirked, coming up next to her and leaning against the locker next to her "I- ''

"I thought I told you the name was Rory" She snapped, effectively cutting him off as she slammed her locker shut. She was in no mood to deal with anyone right now. She had just broken up with Dean the night before, her mother was going out with her English teacher and she was hit by a deer. Her day could not get any worse…well until Tristan showed up. She thought to herself

"You know it's rude to interrupt" he said in a low tone, a smile evident in his voice. "As I was saying" he cleared his throat "Madeline's party is today, I don't have a date"

Rory scoffed "Whets your point" She asked succinctly

"Well, I happen to know you don't either" he stated

Just as he was about to go on Rory's cell phone went off. She groaned at the caller id and pushed ignore before looking back up at Tristan. "You know what…why not. Pick me up at 8?" she asked seriously

Tristan's eyes widened, not expecting her to give in so easily "You know I had this whole plan to woo you if I had to. You take the fun out of everything Mar" he said amused

Rory rolled her eyes "Don't make me regret this" she said walking away from him, deep down knowing she was doing a terrible thing, using Tristan to get to Dean like this, but Tristan wouldn't mind right? I mean he wouldn't care. Shaking her head she pushed her guilt down.

* * *

"Mom! I have nothing to wear. Nothing." Rory shouted annoyed as she practically ripped her closet apart. Lorelei came in, raising an eyebrow at the mess she had made.

"Why are you stressing about this? You're just going to a party" she asked confused, sitting down on the bed covered with clothes

Rory looked at her mother up and down "that." She stated

"That" Lorelei repeated confused

"That is what I'm wearing. You are wearing the perfect outfit" She stated "Strip"

"Okay honey this is getting a little too weird for my taste" Lorelai stated with wide eyes

Rory rolled her eyes "I like the shirt and jacket…it's nice. And a pair of jeans. Good idea" She said, turning her mother around and pulling the jacket off of her before pulling her shirt up as well.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed

"What! I'm sorry. I needed the clothes" she said seriously, slipping them on just as the doorbell rang

"Who's that?" Lorelai asked suspiciously, grabbing one of Rory's shirts and slipping it on

"That would be my date" Rory stated

"Date? What? But you and Dean just broke up" she said incredulously, following Rory to the door

She shrugged "I'm not _dating_ him. He's just my date to the party" she defended

Lorelai stared at her, an expression of shock laced in her features "Alright…let's meet this kid" She gave in with a shake of her head, knowing she couldn't change her mind.

She opened the door, revealing Tristan who was dressed in a pair of fitted jeans, a wife beater and a loose jacket on top. "Hey" he said with a smile

_A smile?_ Rory asked herself…he was making her feel worse by the second. He _never_ smiled…it was _always _a smirk. Shaking her thoughts she smiled at him as well "Hey. You ready to go?" she asked

He nodded "Ready. Am I driving you back or are you staying at Madeline's like everyone else?" he asked

She shook her head, shooting him a doubtful look "Are you forgetting who I am? Do I look like the type of person that would put guacamole on their face and dye my hair obscene colors?" she asked

He chuckled "Alright then. I guess I'm driving you home"

Lorelai piped in from behind Rory "Just have her home before the sun comes up please." She stated

Tristan looked shocked for a moment "Before the sun comes up?" he asked slowly

She nodded "Yes. You know the big yellow thing in the sky. The mass of incandescent gas…the gigantic nuclear furnace" she listed off

"Mom. You've been listening to that song again haven't you?"

"I can't help it. It's catchy" Lorelai defended "Anyways, Just get her home before I wake up"

"Alright. Thank you…" he said slightly confused that she hadn't set a curfew or anything. "Let's go?" he asked

Rory nodded "Bye mom. I'll see you tomorrow"

"So why did you come?" Tristan asked once they were in his car

Rory cocked her head to the side confused as she watched him drive out of stars hollow "What do you mean?"

"Well I would have thought _Bean_ would be a tad upset about this" he said sarcastically

Rory shook her head "I broke up with Dean" she said simply, squealing in surprise as the car jerked forward and came to a halt

His head whipped around to her "What?" He asked sharply "2 days ago you were dating"

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze "Well we're not anymore" she said defensively

"I won't be your rebound guy Rory…" he said seriously, the car still not moving

She shook her head "You're not" She lied "Besides, we're not dating Tristan. Its one party" she added, not knowing what came over her. This wasn't her. She didn't use people like this…

He nodded, somewhat satisfied with her answer "Okay" he said, starting the car again

"So really though, why'd you say yes?" he asked again

Rory shrugged "I don know" she mumbled

"You don't know?" he asked amused

"Momentary lapse in judgment" She tried jokingly making him laugh and shake his head

"No…I think you said yes because you're curious" he smirked

Rory narrowed her eyes at him even though he wasn't looking at her "You're delusional" she retorted making him chuckle

"I'll change your mind by the end of tonight Mary…I promise" He said arrogantly causing her to raise her eyebrows and scoff

The rest of the ride was filled with silence…but a comfortable silence. She always hated silences…but she was okay with it. They just sat there together listening to music as he drove them to their destination.

"We're here" Tristan announced, pulling up into a large house

Rory nodded, gathering her things in her purse "Charm school?" She asked as he opened the door for her

He laughed "I am a Dugrey"

* * *

"Tristan" They heard a squeaky voice whine from behind them as they entered the party

"Summer" he clenched his jaw as they turned around

She flipped her long blond hair behind her and offered him a sexy smile "I was wondering when you would get here" she said, approaching them. Her hips swaying in the short tight black dress she wore

Tristan rolled his eyes and glanced at Rory who seemed like she was constantly rolling her eyes "You mean Duncan didn't keep you company?" he retorted

Summer scoffed "Tris, you know he doesn't even compare to you" she said softly with a sly grin, running a hand down his arm

Shaking her off as he tried to calm himself down and refrain himself from going off on her "Summer, get the fuck away from me please…before I do something I regret" he gritted out

Summer raised her eyebrows and only moved closer "Come on Tris…you don't mean that. Lets go find a nice quiet spot and you can let Mary here go home…this isn't her scene anyways" she said, smirking in satisfaction when she saw him stiffen.

Rory was fuming…for the first time she saw how vulnerable Tristan could be. She saw his eyes go from anger to sadness in less than a second. "Fuck off Summer" Rory snapped rolling her eyes, wrapping an arm around Tristan's waist "Go find yourself another toy"

Tristan looked down at her shocked with wide eyes, looking back up at Summer who scoffed "Are you kidding me? You mean to tell me that she actually _wants_ to be here with you?" she laughed amused

Tristan remained silent; Summer was still a sore spot… "You know for a person who's practically on the floor begging for a date, you sure are arrogant" Rory said innocently, pulling Tristan away from her "Come on Tristan…" she said looking up at him, tugging him in the direction of the party

He nodded and muttered a goodbye to Summer before giving into Rory's actions and letting her pull him to their destination. "Uh thanks" he said awkwardly when they were inside

Rory shrugged, not realizing she still had her arm around his waist "No problem…Summer still a sore spot for you huh?" she asked sympathetically

Tristan looked away from her "You want some punch?" he asked evasively

She shook her head "Punch? At Madeline's party…" she asked doubtfully "I'd rather just opt for a bottle of vodka than know who put what in that" realizing that he didn't want to talk about it yet

Tristan chuckled and nodded "Fair enough." He smirked as he realized she was still holding him around his torso, her small fingers digging into his side as they approached Paris who looked like she was about to go on a warpath. Paris glanced in their direction and looked away before doing a double take

"What the hell is going on" She demanded seeing Rory's position

Tristan shrugged "Just couldn't keep her hands off of me." He teased, making Rory glare and took her arm back. Groaning to herself as she missed the contact already. What was wrong with her. She was _not_ supposed to fall for Tristan Dugrey.

"Are you here _with_ him?" Paris asked incredulously

Rory thought about denying it, but then she thought about how he was with Summer. She nodded confidently "Yeah" She said, rolling her eyes inwardly as she caught his smirk from the corner of her eye

"I need some punch" Paris muttered walking off angrily

"Should we warn her?" Rory asked innocently

He shook his head "And miss seeing a drunk Paris? Are you out of your mind?"

"Tristan! Rory…you came" Madeline said loudly

Tristan smiled "Sure did...do I ever miss a party?"

She shook her head and licked her lips as she gave him a once over "You look good" she said with a nod before looking at Rory "And so do you."

"Thanks" Rory answered

Tristan leaned forward and gave Madeline a lingering kiss on the cheek "Happy Birthday" he whispered with a smirk and pulled back, seeing her grinning face.

Rory furrowed her eyebrows and pushed back the twinge of jealousy that shot through her as she wished she were Madeline at that moment. Madeline caught her glance and raised her eyebrows at her "You alright Rory?" she asked innocently

Rory nodded "Fine" she muttered

"Don't worry so much honey. He's all yours" she stated before walking off causing Rory's jaw to go slack and her cheeks turn a light shade of pink

Tristan looked down, raising an eyebrow and smirking amused at her "Jealous Mary?"

She shook her head "Of what!" She snapped

"You want to dance?" he asked

She shook her head, looking out at the dance floor "I'm going to quote Paris and say…they look like they're having sex"

He grinned amused "I don't mind"

Rory glared and hit him on the arm "I can't dance like that anyways" She added afterwards; suddenly wishing she had the confidence and the experience to do that.

"Sounds like you want to" he said knowingly "I can teach you"

"Trust me you can't."

"Stop making excuses and just tell me if you want me to teach you or not" he said exasperated

Rory hesitated, looking back out on the floor and seeing how much fun they were all having. She nodded shyly and took his hand, letting him lead her out on the floor. She looked around at how everyone else was dancing when they came to a halt and he put his hands on her waist, sending flutters through her body. "Hey" he said bringing his mouth closer to her ear so she could hear him. "Don't look at all of them…" he finished just as 'Crystalline Green' by Goldfrapp came on. She listened to the song and was in awe of how seductive it sounded…the song could definitely get people in the mood…she looked up at him and unconcsiocly started moving her hips with the song, not even knowing she was doing it. He smirked and pulled her closer to him, both moving their hips in a rhythmic motion, feeling every inch of each other. She tentatively brought her hands up around his neck and loosely looped them around him, gasping and grasping him tighter as she felt him grind against her lightly. He chuckled and ducked his head down to her "Having fun?" he whispered, biting her earlobe gently when she didn't open her eyes.

"Tristan" She moaned softly, tightening her arms around him and keeping him where he was, not wanting him to stop.

"Loosen up Mary" he whispered, feeling how stiff she was, kissing her neck just under her ear, smiling against her as he felt her hesitantly fall slack in his arms, letting him guide her movements…their hips still rocking against each other. _This was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this with him…she mocked people who danced like this. this was Tristan Dugrey! What was she thinking…she just couldn't help herself though? She couldn't deny that he had a certain appeal…_

She heard herself panting as Tristan continued a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck all while keeping the swaying of his hips against hers. She tensed immediately as she felt one of his hands move from her waist and travel up her shirt, gently caressing her skin. Stopping his ministrations, he smiled against her "Relax…" he mumbled, bringing his hand back down to rest on her hip and slowly raising it again, this time going a little higher. "Tristan…please" he heard her whimper desperately. Lifting his head from her neck, he gazed down at her. Her eyes closed mouth partly open, panting for breath. Chest visibly rising.

"Don't stop" She moaned when she felt him stop. Opening her eyes when he didn't say anything, she immediately blushed as she realized where they were and the fact that he was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face wasn't helping. He probably thought she was a fool…_god Rory, how could you possibly think he would want you. you're no Summer._ She was inexperienced; she didn't know what she was doing.

She looked down stopping her movements and closed her eyes, trying to figure out how she could get the ground to swallow her whole so she didn't have to face this humiliation.

"Mary" she heard Tristan whisper with a small smile "You're so sexy Mary…and you don't even know it" he said smirking as right on cue she blushed and looked up at him uncertainly.

"Come on." He said, leading her off the dance floor, her heart racing in anticipation of where he was taking her. He led her through the house, upstairs and into a small room with a piano with dim lighting. It was nice…intimate. He closed the door and turned to face her.

"Trist- mmph" she grunted as his lips came crashing down on hers before she could even her words out. The kiss was demanding, not rough but there was a certain need that she felt go through her as his lips moved against hers. She gave in and began kissing him back, opening her mouth for him as he ran his tongue over her lips. She pushed against him until he was thrown hard against the door, her body and lust taking over. Tristan pulled away, clearly shocked at her actions but raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, laughing as she took the initative this time and leaned up, fusing their lips together, immediately delving her tongue into his mouth. He took her lower lip into his mouth and slowly sucked, eliciting a mix between a whimper and a moan from her, turning him on to no end. Wanting to hear it again, he continued…she didn't disappoint.

"Tristan…god" she groaned in a whisper as his hands traveled under her shirt, leaving a trail of fire in their path before resting where her bra ended, running his thumbs back and forth just under the wire. She arched her back into him, pushing him harder against the wood; desperate to feel more of him. she couldn't believe how easily it had all come to her, it's like her body had a way of reacting towards him like it did no one else. With Dean she meticulously planned out every move…but with Tristan it was explosive…she felt like she could just let go.

Coming back to his senses he took a deep breath as he felt her nibble on his neck. He slowly slid his hands back down her stomach, resting them on her hips again. "Rory" he breathed out, using all his restrain

Rory looked up at him and smiled softly, almost shyly. "Why don't we just stay for a while" he suggested, not wanting her to rush "Call your mom and tell her you're staying"

Rory nodded, not knowing what possessed her to say yes. Maybe it was the true affection she saw in his eyes, or maybe it was the fact that he made her feel electrifying…like no one ever had. She pulled out her phone "Hey mom, it's me. It turns out the whole guacamole facial sounds quite appealing, just add a bowl of chips and it's a fiesta. So I'll be home late tomorrow afternoon maybe. Have a good time with Max, love you bye"

"Come on, you want to leave?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah" She said breathily, following him

Once in the car Rory sighed, leaning back into the seat and letting the soft leather envelope her. She jumped in surprise when she felt Tristan's hand on her thigh, kneading gentle circles into it as it traveled higher. "Tristan…wha-"her breath hitched

He never took his eyes off the road, just smirked and continued his path, wondering if she was going to stop him anytime soon. His eyebrows raising in surprise when she didn't do anything to stall his movements as he unbuttoned the top button of her pants. "How far do you live?" she whimpered as his fingers slipped under, her hands clutching the sides of her seat.

"Too far" he answered with a groan, feeling how wet she was for him "God Mary…you're so wet" he said, slipping his fingers into her dripping folds, gently pushing her hips back down when they bucked off the seat.

"Tristan….oh pl" she moaned taking one hand and grabbing his wrist, holding his hand there, not wanting him to stop.

"You're really hot for me Mary" he taunted huskily, slipping a single finger into her, the feeling of her contracting around her finger nearly bringing him to the edge as well.

"More" She pleaded, her tone so high pitched she didn't even know it would go that high. He obliged, thrusting his finger in and out of her, curving it to hit a particularly sensitive spot making her scream out in surprise and try to move away from him. she had never experienced something so intense…It felt like she was going to die and the most incredible thing in the world all at the same time.

"Shh Mary, relax…let go" he coaxed, continuing his ministrations despite her shudders.

"Tri..." She groaned as she fought against her release. And it dawned on Tristan that she had never had an orgasm before…the way she was fighting against it, she was afraid she would snap. What the hell had _Bean_ done then…he thought to himself. Shaking his head he pulled the car over to the side of the road and focused on her. Her eyes tightly shut, her right hand gripping the door handle so hard he thought she might snap it off. And her other hand digging into his so sharply he was sure it would leave a bruise. "Stop fighting it" he commanded softly

"Cant" She whimpered just as he leaned over the console and forcefully attacked her lips, speeding up his thrusting in the process sending her over the edge. She bucked against his hand as he kept his rhythm going, wanting her to ride it out as long as she could. Proud that he had given her this…it turned him on to no end. He broke away from her lips and leaned his forehead against hers as he slowly pulled out of her.

"That was…" She mumbled trailing off

He smirked "Amazing? Electrifying, mind blowing?" he provided smugly

"Yeah actually" She said in awe

He chuckled "What? Bean never got that far?"

Rory shook her head… "Well…he tried" she said embarrassed making him raise his eyebrows and let out a low whistle

"So what did you do?" he asked amused "he must have noticed"

Rory turned beet red and buried her head in her hands "I can't believe you just asked me that"

He laughed "Well are you going to answer me?"

"I learned how to fake it" she said quietly

"And he didn't notice" He asked incredulously

She shook her head "Could we please not talk about this" she pleaded

Tristan groaned "Sorry Mar, I'm trying to get my mind off of certain things before I drive us back to my house" he said pointing at his crotch, which had a significant bulge in the middle of it.

Rory blushed "Do you…do you want me to?" she asked hesitantly

Tristan raised his eyebrows in surprise and amusement "Want to what?" he goaded

"Tristan…" she protested

"Do I want you to give me a hand job? Well yeah…I wouldn't be a guy if I didn't" he laughed

"I-I've never…you'll have to teach me" She said with wide eyes

He laughed lightly grabbing her waist in one swift move and bringing her into his lap so she was straddling him. He moved his seat back some so she had more room to lean back and grabbed her hand, guiding it lower until it came to cup him. his cock twitching as she gently massaged him through his pants, eliciting a low growl from the back of his throat as he threw his head back against the seat, closing his eyes as he pleasure over took him. Immediately after hearing him growl she pulled her hand back "I…was that okay?" she asked

"God Rory. Please keep going…don't stop" he pleaded, not opening his eyes. His words were all she needed to boost her confidence. She slid her hand up to the waistband of his pants and slid her hand in, gently taking his hard cock in her hand. She always wondered what it would feel like…it felt like steel and silk all at once.

"Rooory" he moaned, taking deep breaths, not wanting this to be over just yet.

"Mary" She said softly, leaning down and trailing a series of kisses on his neck

"huh?" he mumbled still relishing in the feeling of her hand slowly pumping up and down his now explosively hard member.

"You said Rory. Its Mary" She whispered against his neck making him smile

"Mary huh? You hate that name" he growled, his hips bucking into her hand as he neared the edge

"I want to hear you moan my name" she whispered, a twinge of uncertainty in her tone.

He smiled amused, the expression freezing on his lips as she ran her thumb over his tip. "Oh my fucking god" he exhaled slowly "Mary…fuck" he panted

Rory pumped faster, biting his neck gently as she did, sending him over the edge. He came hard in her hands, hips bucking, mouth slightly open with groans continuously coming out, eyes tightly shut and his arms gripping her waist so hard she knew she would have marks the next day. But she didn't care; it exhilarated her that she made someone feel this way.

"God" he sighed, leaning back tiredly into the seat spent. Rory pulled her hand out of his pants slowly, not wanting to startle his current relaxed state and grabbed a tissue, cleaning herself off. "Mary that was amazing" he breathed

"Can you drive or should I?" Rory teased not knowing where her sudden burst of confidence came from

Tristan opened his eyes and shook his head "You're not driving" he stated

"Why not?" she asked defensively

"Because then I'd have to move"

Laughing she climbed off of him and back into her seat. "Well let's go" She said, putting her seatbelt back on.

"Jeez Gilmore, give a guy some time to recover" He growled, shifting his seat into the right position again and turning the ignition on.

"This is your room?" She asked in awe as her eyes scanned the large room which was surprisingly neat…and had a modern feel to it. "Did you decorate?" She asked

Tristan nodded "Yeah…you go anywhere else in the house and its all vintage elegant looking but I'm the black sheep of the family" He stated, throwing his jacket on the chair by his desk and falling back onto his large bed with a thud. Rory's eyes scanned his room before landing on him. He was clad only in a wife beater and a pair of jeans…he looked good. Mouth watering to be exact. Rory thought to herself. Most of all, she liked that he was relaxed, she never saw him like this. he was carefree almost, like he was in his own little world.

"What are you doing?" he asked amused, lifting his head a little to look at her

"Nothing" Rory said furrowing her eyebrows and walking towards the bed, gasping when Tristan tugged on her wrist and pulled her down with him

"So you and bagboy broke up huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

She braced herself with her arms and nodded "Yeah"

"Relax make yourself comfortable" he stated seeing how stiff she was laying on his bed

"I'm fine" she insisted

"You're shoulders are practically up to your ears" he chuckled

"Fine, this is a little weird" she said awkwardly

"Why?" he asked confused, turning towards her

Rory blushed making him realize why she was embarrassed about being there with him "Relax Rory, I'm not going to ravish you on my bed…unless you want me to" he smirked

"Shut up" she huffed smacking him on the chest lightly. "you're parents aren't going to be mad are they?" she asked

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, letting out a roar of laughter he shook his head "No Rory, they wont mind. In fact, they're probably in Tahiti right now"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Oh" she said feeling a little stupid for not knowing. She then realized how little she knew Tristan…she had done more with him then she had with anyone, even Dean. And worst it felt right…god what was wrong with her?

"What's going through that head of yours" He asked seeing her inquisitive stare

she shook her head and smiled "Nothing. I'm just thinking…you're not so bad"

"Never gave me a chance" he shrugged going back to staring at the ceiling

"I'm sorry" she said softly, feeling guilty for being so hard on him

He smiled unconsciously and shook his head "Don't be" he said simply "Tired?" he asked, hearing her yawn

She nodded with a shrug "only a little. So you stay here all alone?"

He smiled hearing the tinge of concern in her voice "There are always people here. Maids…chefs" he sighed

Rory nodded now knowing why he never wanted to be at home, why he was always out somewhere.

"So your moms pretty cool" he commented

Rory grinned "She is" She agreed "Not like most…"

"No kidding" he snorted "Have her back before the sun comes up?" he mimicked making her laugh

"Well she trusts me. I'm not much of a party girl" she shrugged

"really?" he asked sarcastically "because you looked like a real Paris Hilton to me"

"I really like your room" She said looking around once again, wondering what they were doing…

"Thanks" he said "you're bored" he stated

Rory smiled sheepishly "I'm easily bored"

Tristan laughed in disbelief at himself. He had never had a girl in his bed _bored_. "you never fail to surprise me" he muttered "What do you want to do?"

"Music?" Rory tried, turning onto her stomach and hugging the pillow her head was on. He sighed and got up, moving over to his turntable and put a record on before laying back down, grinning inwardly at how comfortable she looked.

"Nice choice" she approved when 'the mars Volta' started to play

"Yeah well…" he trailed off "I know what you like" he said

Rory smiled, Dean probably would have started playing a Justin Timberlake cd if she asked him for music. But Tristan….he had this weird way about him, he knew exactly what she liked, they had so much in common. "You want something to change into?" he asked

She nodded looking down at her outfit, knowing it wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. "Yeah"

He groaned and was about to get up when Rory pulled him back down "I'll get it, just tell me where" she offered seeing how lazy and tired he was

Sighing, he lay back onto the bed and muttered something about the third drawer in the dresser.

"You don't usually come home from parties do you?" she asked while emerging from the bathroom now dressed in his shorts and a wife beater

"What gave me away?" he sighed

Walking closer to the bed "You look like you want to be anywhere but here" She said

"That's not true" he shrugged "I just don't know what to do"

"Cant we just…………….sit?" she asked while making herself comfortable next to him again

He looked down at her and nodded "First time for everything" he winked making her laugh

* * *

"Tristan…wake up" Rory mumbled after glancing at the time on her phone. They had fallen asleep…she looked over and found him in the same position he was in the night before.

"Hmm" he grunted in annoyance "Go to sleep"

Sighing tiredly she sat up a little "Get up Tristan" she said again, this time shaking his arm for emphasis.

"What!" he snapped still not opening his eyes?

"Its like 6:30…shouldn't you drop me off?" Rory pointed out

"Your mom thinks you're still at Maddie's" he responded letting out a deep breath "Would you just relax and go back to sleep?"

Rory sighed and lay back down. He was right…her mom did think she was still at Madeline's, probably imagining her getting guacamole facials and getting into pillow fights with a bunch of other half naked girls. No. her mom wasn't that stupid, was she?

"Sleep Mary" he mumbled, knowing she was over thinking their situation

Rory laughed softly and turned to face him "Can we at least get under the covers…its kind of cold"

Grunting he lifted his hips a little and pulled the covers under him, holding them up for her as he waited for her to do the same. "Sleep now"

"Now I cant" she whined

"Ugh" he groaned and turned his head into his pillow, trying to drown out the noise "The things I do for you" he muttered

"So why do your parents travel so much? Work or…" she trailed off in question

Tristan scoffed tiredly "Yeah…work" he said sarcastically "They have nothing better to do" he answered

Rory nodded "Well…that's nice I guess" she said awkwardly

"Relax Mary, I'm not going to jump you for asking a question about my parents" he chuckled tiredly

"I can't ever tell with you" she said quietly

"Have I ever given you any reason to be afraid of me?" he muttered in question

"No of course not" She said as if it were the most incredulous thing in the world. "It just seems like a sensitive subject"

"It is. Too sensitive for a 6:45 wake up call" he said, turning towards her and laughing hysterically at the sight. He hadn't seen her before or else he definitely would have snapped a picture already. Discreetly, he reached over to his nightstand and picked up his phone before quickly snapping a picture of her disheveled state.

"Hey!" She shouted, trying to wrestle the phone away from him

"You have to see yourself Mary…you look hilarious." He grinned, holding the phone out of her reach.

"Tristan" She seethed, trying to reach for the device

"Don't worry, it's for my pleasure only" he chuckled

"Phone. Now" she demanded, sitting up and straddling his waist on the bed

"Stay like that, you can have what you want" he groaned, setting the phone under his pillow

Realizing her position she blushed "oh my god, sorry" She stuttered

"Mary, relax" he grinned "I don't mind…I promise"

"Tristan!" She exclaimed when he held her in place as she tried to get off of him

"what's wrong?" he asked innocently "God even looking like you've spent a week doing nothing but having sex you look hot" he groaned

"OH my god!"

"Don't look so embarrassed, that was a compliment"

He lifted an arm off of her waist and ran it up one of her long pale legs he loved so much, starting at her ankle, softly running it up all the way to where her…well _his_ shorts ended. "Love your legs" he mumbled

"Tristan" She protested quietly, not able to tear her eyes away from his. It's like she was under a spell…

"What do you want?" he asked huskily, playing with the material of her shorts where it ended on her legs, while his other hand gently slipped under the shirt she was wearing.

"I-I don't know" she mumbled, closing her eyes

"Look at me" he demanded softly, waiting until she complied "Tell me"

"You" she said softly, hesitantly

He grinned and cupped the back of her head, forcing her lips down to his while his hands roamed over her back, warming the skin there. "What do you want?" He mumbled, planting kisses over her neck and collar bone

"Tristan" she moaned in frustration making him smile softly

"You're so beautiful" he mumbled against her neck "I can't" He sighed, pulling back. It took all of his restrain…this was what he had been waiting for since he first laid eyes on her. But even being the womanizing jackass he sometimes was, he couldn't do it. she just broke up with _Bean_…god fuck his life.

Looking at him in a mixture of confusion and hurt, she shook her head almost angrily "Why not"

"Because Rory, I wont be your rebound. I already told you" he said feeling terrible. He never wanted to hurt her.

"So what happened in the car yesterday-"

"Was great" he interrupted before she could say anything about it "But I cant go farther than that until I know you want it…until I know its not just you blowing off steam."

"Oh so now you've become all righteous and moral, is that it!" She shouted scooting away from him "Or is it that I'm not pretty enough…is that it? Do I not meet your status quo Tristan? Are my boobs not big enough?"

Tristan's eyes narrowed into slits. Did she literally imply that he was that shallow? That he really didn't give a shit about her? "You know what Rory" he snapped, shooting up from the bed "I know I may be the womanizing jackass that everyone sees most of the time…but every once in a while I do have feelings. I know, shocking" he said sarcastically, while pulling on a shirt "And I don't want to be a mistake, especially when you go running back to Dean after he makes you another keychain out of a bubble gum wrapper. So forgive me for not wanting to take your virginity or have our first time when you're in this state…but Fuck Rory…" he chuckled sardonically "What the fuck do you want from me! If I have sex with you, eventually I'll be the jackass that took advantage of you. If I don't, well…you accuse me of being the shallow scum of the earth. I just can't win with you can I?"

Rory stared at him in disbelief. He called him Dean? This was worse than she thought… He had never made her feel unworthy…what was she thinking? In fact, he had always made her feel….sexy, like she could be herself with him. Which made her feel even more like _she_ was the scum of the earth for using Tristan like she did last night.

"Tristan I-"

"Don't" he cut her off "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you" he sighed

"No…I'm sorry" she said looking down "I just…god now I'm embarrassed" She huffed, burying her head in her hands

He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips, and sat down on the bed next to her. He pried her hands away from her face and raised an eyebrow, still wearing his trademark smirk "haven't I always told you never to be embarrassed with me?"

"I practically begged for sex from you…" She groaned "I'm sorry…that's not me. I don't know what-"

"I know you" he said "And I know that's not you. So don't worry so much okay Rory? My opinion of you isn't going to change anytime soon" he chuckled "Come on, let's get ready…and we can eat"

Rory nodded "Thanks Tristan" She said softly

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is something I wrote a while ago and kept adding onto when I was bored. Here it is, I'm finally posting it. So review please!! And I might just post the next chapter which is ready and just waiting to be spell-checked D. So Review!! I hope you liked it! Love you all


End file.
